Brat'ya
by Marry-black
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi, fluuuuuff]alors que Al vient de retrouver son corps, il découvre une enveloppe sur la table, elle semble lui etre adressée...


Yo, minna !

Me revoilà, back from the USA, où j'ai eu le temps d'écrire tout pleins de trucs

Ed : je me sens exploité…

Ri-chan : mais naaan, je suis gentille avec toi…je t'ai jamais tué…

Ed waouh, quel réconfort, merci…

Ri-chan : et je te fais jouer avec pleins de beaux bishos, tu devrais être content…

Ed : c'est ça…c'est toujours moi le uke, et quand j'ai une chance d'être seme, pas de lemon !

Ri-chan : rolala, faut toujours que tu te plaignes…si ça tenais qu'à moi tu serais toujours avec Roy et toujours uke, alors dis merci à Sara pour avoir déteint sur moi…

Roy : moi j'ai perdu mon 'ti uke préféré dans l'histoire…_boude_

Ed : _veine qui palpite sur la tempe, compte jusqu'à 10 en essayant de pas regarder le petit sourire narquois du colonel_

Ri-chan : _chope Royounet avant qu'ils ne s'entretuent, l'attache quelque part et le garde pour son quatre heure_ bon voilà, problème réglé maintenant en piste !

Et bonne lecture !

* * *

Al entra dans la pièce et savoura le contact de la douce moquette sur ses pieds nus.

Il ne se lassait pas de ces petits contacts depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son corps de chair et de sang. Même s'il appréciait la sensation du tissu sur sa peau, son plus grand plaisir restait de se promener nu dans le grand appartement qu'il partageait avec son frère, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rougir son aîné, même s'il comprenait et acceptait son besoin de sentir l'air qui courait sur son corps.

Son goût, son odorat et son toucher s'étaient aussi développés, et il savait reconnaître, les yeux bandés, la personne qui entrait dans la pièce, pour peu qu'il la connaisse un tant soit peu.

Il écouta un instant les derniers crépitements du feu mourant, sentit la chaleur du même feu caresser sa peau nue, et repéra un petit morceau de papier carbonisé qui venait de s'envoler de la cheminée pour atterrir à ses pieds.

Le jeune homme attrapa le petit bout de papier et en essuya la suie du bout des doigts, avant de déchiffrer les quelques mots qui avaient échappé à la morsure des flammes.

Il lut à voix haute et un hoquet de surprise résonna dans la pièce.

Je t'aime.

Ed

Al froissa le morceau de papier et réfléchit un instant. A qui son frère pourrait bien déclarer son amour avant de jeter la lettre au feu ?

A Winry ? Non, sûrement pas, ils étaient trop amis pour ça, il le lui avait dit tellement souvent…

Au colonel ? un petit sourire éclaira ses traits, il imaginait très mal son frère et Roy Mustang ensemble, cela finirait trop vite en bain de sang, même s'ils s'appréciaient plus qu'ils ne le laissaient paraître.

Qui alors ?

Il en était là des ses réflexions quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir et la porte dans son dos s'ouvrir. Le parfum et le mouvement d'air ne le trompèrent pas, son frère venait d'entrer dans le salon.

Il cacha le morceau de papier dans son dos et accueillit son aîné qui rougit comme une pivoine en le voyant dans le plus simple appareil.

« Al, je t'ai déjà dit… »

« D'arrêter de me balader tout nu, oui je sais…mais j'étais tout seul, là, et je pensais pas que tu rentrerais aussi tôt, et puis…nan laisse tomber, je vais mettre un truc… »

_Et puis j'adore te voir rougir comme ça…_voilà ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas recommandé pour un petit frère d'aimer à ce point se montrer devant son aîné.

Il se dirigea la tête basse vers sa chambre, et en profita pour jeter le morceau de papier au passage. Il farfouilla dans un tiroir et prit un boxer noir, le contempla un instant avant de se mordre la lèvre et de l'enfiler.

Il ne put empêcher un léger gémissement de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Toutes ces années durant lesquelles tout contact lui avait été interdit avaient rendu sa peau hypersensible et la moindre pièce de tissu sur son corps lui procurait un frisson de plaisir indescriptible.

L'élastique qui lui enserrait la taille, le coton qui lui caressait les fesses à chaque mouvement, n'importe quel sous-vêtement était devenu pour lui un objet de plaisir sexuel intense, et il dut se mordre la langue pour éviter une réaction qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de montrer à son grand frère.

Il revint dans le salon, provoquant un nouveau rougissement intense de son frère.

La lumière rasante du soleil couchant jouait avec son corps parfait et semblait faire onduler ses muscles fins.

Ed se mordit la joue et se retint de faire un commentaire sur la température qui semblait avoir sensiblement augmenté depuis qu'il était rentré.

Il s'enfuit dans la cuisine avant qu'on ne le confonde avec son manteau et se servit une boisson fraîche, glissant au passage un glaçon dans son dos, histoire de faire retomber la pression.

Il revint dans le salon et jeta un œil à la table sur laquelle il avait travaillé toute l'après-midi, une chemise et un pantalon traînaient dessus, probablement son frère n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de se déshabiller dès son retour de chez les Hughes.

Il souleva doucement un pan de chemise qu'il reposa immédiatement en voyant que l'enveloppe était toujours là.

Il profita du fait que son frère aie le dos tourné, occupé à ranimer le feu, pour plier ses vêtements et courir les ranger.

Arrivé dans la chambre de son petit frère, il s'assit sur le lit et se remémora son après-midi, se demandant s'il ne venait pas de faire une énorme bêtise…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La porte se referma sur un Al chargé comme un baudet de deux nounours presque plus grands que lui et Ed retourna à son travail.

Il aurait bien voulu assister aussi à l'anniversaire d'Elycia mais une affaire de la plus haute importance accaparait toute l'armée, et même le propre papa chéri de la principale intéressée ne pouvait pas y assister, ayant des obligations avec « tonton Roy » qui l'avait presque traîné jusqu'au QG, et bien qu'Ed était sûr que ces « obligations » n'était pas uniquement d'ordre professionnel, ça lui faisait une excuse pour rester seul pour rester seul à la maison toute une après-midi, même s'il devrait voir un colonel aux yeux brillants, aux cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire, à l'uniforme mal mis et au sourire béat pour lui remettre son rapport en fin d'après-midi.

Il réprima un frisson de dégoût à cette idée et s'attela à la rédaction du dit rapport, bâclé en une demi heure, avant de poser une feuille de papier blanche devant.

Il prit une longue inspiration et posa son stylo sur la page.

Al,

Un bon début…

Il suçota un instant le bout de son crayon en pensant à ce qu'il allait écrire ensuite.

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait lui dire ?

Ses sentiments bien sûr…

Mais comment lui avouer ?

Et depuis quand ressentait-il ce genre de sentiments à propos de son frère ?

Depuis toujours, serait-il tenté de répondre,

En tout cas bien avant qu'il ne connaisse le sens des mots homosexualité et inceste,

Avant qu'il ne se sente tout chose quand il le voyait nu,

Avant qu'il n'apprenne à apprécier cette douce chaleur qui se répandait en lui à ces moments là,

Avant qu'il ne découvre le moyen de faire augmenter cette chaleur,

Avant qu'il ne vienne l'observer dans son sommeil,

Avant qu'il ne s'enhardisse à déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, un soir, juste pour voir comment ça faisait,

Avant qu'il ne jette un œil par la porte de la salle de bain entrouverte alors qu'il prenait sa douche.

Avant tout cela, Ed avait déjà compris que son amour pour son frère n'était pas celui qui existait d'habitude entre un aîné et son cadet.

Alors pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas avoué plus tôt ?

Parce que, même tout jeune, il avait conscience que c'était… mal.

Parce qu'il avait peur de perdre ce lien si fort qui les unissait.

Pourquoi lui avouait il maintenant alors ?

Parce que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer…

Parce que maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son corps, et même si ce n'était pas encore un corps d'homme, il était redevenu un adolescent dans la fleur de l'âge, délicieusement fin et délicatement musclé, mais surtout avide de contacts et dont l'activité favorite était de se promener tout nu juste sous son nez.

Tout ce qu'il faisait désormais excitait ses sens.

Sa façon de lui tenir les mains quand il lui parlait,

Sa façon de le coiffer tous les matins sans lui demander son avis,

Sa façon de passer et repasser ses doigts dans ses cheveux quand il le faisait,

Sa façon de lui caresser distraitement la nuque quand il passait ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes,

Sa façon de le regarder quand il réclamait de recueillir un énième chaton,

Sa façon de débarquer dans la salle de bain le matin et de le presser de libérer la douche…

Il voudrait tellement satisfaire son besoin de contacts, de caresses de baisers, tout ce qui lui avait manqué alors qu'il était coincé dans ce corps d'acier.

Mais après tout, il comprenait si Al trouvait ça dégoûtant et s'il ne voulait plus lui parler de toute sa vie.

Il reposa la plume et relit sa lettre .

Il avait mis toutes ses idées en vrac et il en résultait un fouillis inextricable dont l'idée principale était qu'il était un sale pervers.

Il jeta donc ce premier jet au feu et pris une nouvelle feuille, pour y écrire simplement :

Al,

Je t'aime.

Ed.

Il la mit dans une enveloppe sur laquelle il inscrivit le nom de son frère, avant d'emporter son rapport pour le remettre au colonel.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Toujours assis sur le lit de son frère, il mit la tête dans ses mains et attendit l'inévitable confrontation.

Quand il entendit les pas précipités dans le couloir, il releva dignement la tête, près à subir n'importe quoi.

Al s'arrêta sur le seuil de sa chambre, la lettre à la main et ses grands yeux mouillés de larmes.

Ed s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qui lui arriva, son petit frère lui sauta littéralement dessus, le renversa sur son lit et lui dévora les lèvres dans un baiser plus que passionné.

Alors que les mains du plus vieux se glissaient déjà dans le boxer de son cadet pour caresser ces petites fesses qui lui faisaient envie depuis si longtemps, Al rompit le baiser et lui murmura, entre deux gémissements :

« Moi aussi Nii-chan, je t'aime… »

* * *

ze fin !

ça fait un peu trop le roi lion vous trouvez pas ?

je voudrais lui dire je t'aime

mais comment lui avouer

mon secret mes problèmes

impossible, il serait trop blessé…

nananana…

Ed : _me bâillonne_ bon pour ceux qui veulent et qui laissent une review, vous pouvez adhérer au **club de ceux qui pensent que Ed se fait trop martyriser par Ri-chan** gratuitement…

Roy : ou alors, toujours si vous laissez une review, y a aussi le **club de ceux qui pensent qu'il n'y a pas assez de lemon avec Roy dedans dans les fics de Ri-chan**… et aussi bien sur le **club de ceux qui pensent que Ed devrait tout le temps être uke**… _fuit un Ed très en colère armé d'une lance de 3 mètres_

Ri-chan : _Toujours dans son trip le roi lion_ l'amour brille sous les étoiiiiiiles, d'une étrangeuh lueuuuuuur…

Ja ne, minna!


End file.
